Whisper
Keita's personal ghost butler and overall guide to the world of yokai. Keita befriended him upon inserting a coin into an old toy capsule machine he found in the forest. He is a Nyororon Class, Absorption-attribute rank C yo-kai. As revealed in his trip to the Sengoku Period, he is secretly named Shittakaburi (シッタカブリ). He can fuse with Jibanyan to form Buchinyan. Appearance A cartoony, white ghost with a black mask-like mark surrounding his eyes. He has blue lips with an upper-lip vaguely resembling a mustache. He has a small whisp atop his head and a tail that constantly billows. In the Sengoku Period, he has black markings on the sides of his head and a the whisp on top is black, to resemble hair. He wore a yellow kimono and is known as Whisbe. Whisbe.png|Whsibe, Whisper's apperance in the Sengoku Period. Screenshot 2015-11-19 at 5.26.16 PM.png|Surprised Whisper Screenshot 2015-11-19 at 6.41.55 PM.png|Whisper as a person. Screenshot 2015-11-19 at 7.22.26 PM.png|Whisper being a girl. Personality Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and short temper, leading him to come off sounding a tad arrogant. As the Yokai Shittakaburi, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about yokai yet often finds himself hastily checking through the Yokai encyclopedia when confronted by one. He seems to enjoy lecturing those around him despite being a bit of a hypocrite. Whisper's voice ranges from low tones to high tones thus resulting in an odd manner of speaking. He often utters "Whis~" in his speech. In the English dubbing of the anime, Whisper has a more curt personality, and has a frequent usage of biting sarcasm. Relationships Nate Whisper is the first Yo-Kai that Nate meets in both the anime and the game. Whisper is Nates butler who shows him the world of Yo-Kai and gives him the "Yo-Kai watch". Whisper never leaves Nates side because he takes his job as butler seriously (sort of). Jibanyan Whisper and Jibanyan are both found around Nate very often so they end up interacting with each other a lot. It is safe to say that Whisper and Jibanyan are friends. Abilities and Powers Keita can access/change his Yokai Watch by sticking his hand into Whisper's mouth. In the Sengoku Period, he can unleash a belch which, when in contact with someone, causes people to claim to know about stuff they do not really know of, always striking a kabuki-like pose and exclaiming "There's no really denying it~!". He can also go through walls and doors, referencing his ghost like appearance. History Trivia Name Origin * "Whisper" is the same as the English word whisper, which could be a play off of the term "ghost whisperer," a person who can communicate with spirits and the nonliving, or in this case Yokai. It could also be based on "wisp", the shape of his head comb and body, or the ghostly phenomenon "will-o'-the-wisp." Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-Kai Category:Ghost-Tailed Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Nyororon Class Category:Absorption Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank C Yo-Kai